


10 Microfics Kirk/Spock

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hand Kink, M/M, Pon Farr, Superman - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme le titre l'indique, 10 microfics de 100 mots ou moins Kirk/Spock que j'ai faites pour un défi sur LiveJournal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Microfics Kirk/Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Voici un petit défi à fic que j'ai fait sur LiveJournal, les règles étaient les suivantes :
> 
> Donnez-moi un couple que je peux écrire (avec un ou deux choix alternatifs si vous n'êtes pas sûrs) et j'écrirai 10 micro-fics sur les thèmes suivants.
> 
> 1\. Angst:  
> 2\. AU:  
> 3\. Crack!Fic:  
> 4\. Crossover:  
> 5\. First Time:  
> 6\. Fluff:  
> 7\. Humour:  
> 8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
> 9\. Smut:  
> 10\. UST (aka Unresolved, or Unrequited, Sexual Tension):
> 
> Disclaimer : ils sont pas à moi

**UST:**

Nan mais, il le faisait exprès. C'était forcé, il ne pouvait que le faire exprès. Sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, de ne jamais demander ni vouloir, il le faisait exprès. A se promener dans les couloirs du vaisseau tout droit et tout silencieux, à lui jeter des regards qui voulaient tout dire, à être juste là avec ses oreilles pointues sexy et sa voix grave, c'était évident, intérieurement il hurlait pour que le capitaine lui saute dessus, il n'attendait que ça!

Non?

* * *

**Humour:**

"En quarantaine?"

"Oui, pour au moins la journée. Voire plus"

"Mais s'ils sont malades pourquoi toi tu n'es pas là-bas à les soigner?"

"Hem… parce que je ne peux rien faire de plus, il faut attendre et euh… voilà"

"D'ac-cord… et les cris du capitaine quand on passe dans le couloir?"

"Il souffre… beaucoup."

"Marrant, ça sonnait pas comme ça."

"…"

"Bones, t'aurais pas chopé leur truc? T'es tout rouge?"

* * *

**First Time:**

Spock haletait, tentait de rester calme, stoïque, comme à son habitude. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ils étaient à des années lumières de Vulcain, et le capitaine s'était proposé pour régler son problème. Bien sûr, le capitaine se proposait souvent pour ce genre de choses, un peu trop souvent peut-être.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les yeux mutins de son supérieur alors qu'il tirait violemment sur son uniforme réglementaire.

"Comment tu disais que ça s'appelle?"

"Pon-Farr."

"Et ça t'arrives souvent?"

"Tous les 7 ans."

Le mot qui aurait dû passer les lèvres du capitaine était "dommage", mais personne ne l'entendit, étant donné que Spock considéra que le temps de la discussion était terminé.

* * *

**Hurt/Comfort:**

Deux ans, deux ans jour pour jour que Vulcain avait été détruite, que ses parents, sa famille, tout ce qu'il connaissait avait disparu dans le néant. Pourtant, comme tous les autres jours, Spock était stoïque, froid, ou au mieux inexpressif. N'importe qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait son deuil, qu'il était passé outre. Mais James T. Kirk connaissait bien son lieutenant, et il pouvait voir l'extrême raideur dans sa nuque, les micro-expressions qui trahissaient que, malgré sa volonté de cacher ses émotions, il portait toujours le deuil de sa planète natale, surtout aujourd'hui, surtout que l'Enterprise passait à proximité de l'endroit où s'était trouvé Vulcain autrefois.

Jim regardait ostensiblement l'espace qui s'étendait devant eux, assis comme il en avait l'habitude, de biais sur le siège de commandement. Alors que le reste de l'équipage était concentré sur ses instruments, il jeta un œil au Vulcain qui regardait lui aussi à l'extérieur, debout droit comme un i à ses côtés. Il reprit son observation de l'espace au dehors et bougea d'un air tout à fait nonchalant le bras, passant une seconde ses doigts sur ceux de Spock.

* * *

**AU:**

Le jeune homme regardait son tuteur avec un sourire en coin, il voyait bien qu'il se retenait de péter un câble et de l'assommer. Mais non, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et que Mr Coupe-de-playmobil était son tuteur en sciences, il était toujours resté d'un calme olympien malgré toutes les bêtises du blondinet. Concentré sur ses cours, il essayait de lui faire comprendre de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables les notions qu'il n'avait pas saisies en cours.

Ou plutôt les notions qu'il faisait mine de ne pas avoir saisies, parce que bon, il n'avait pas exactement besoin de tutorat… mais Spock n'était pas vraiment du genre à fréquenter des gars comme lui sans ça.

* * *

**Crack!Fic:**

"Nan mais sérieusement, Uruha!"

"Certes."

"Mais… pourquoi, comment?"

"Je crois pouvoir affirmer que c'est la 158ème fois que nous avons cette conversation."

"Mais mais… Uruha quoi!"

"Certes."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi?"

"Outre le fait que j'ai cru comprendre qu'une très large majorité des humains tendent à s'accoupler avec un membre du sexe opposé, pour des raisons évidentes, que le lieutenant Uruha était une de mes élèves les plus intelligentes, que j'ai des conversation passionnantes avec elle et qu'à ce même moment ma relation avec toi était disons… houleuse?"

"Ouais, outre ça."

* * *

**Angst:**

La main de Spock était fermement serrée sur la gorge de l'autre homme. Tout son calme et son stoïcisme envolés à la simple mention de sa mère, à l'insinuation qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait réagir aussi violemment, pas depuis qu'il était adulte. Il voulait le faire taire, de préfèrence définitivement, et toute la logique qui disait que le meurtre de sang-froid d'un autre membre de Starfleet pourrait lui poser quelques problèmes était oubliée.

Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête, maintenant.

* * *

**Fluff:**

"… mmr… Bones?"

"Le Docteur est absent pour le moment."

"Spock?"

Jim se retourna sur sa couchette, dans l'infirmerie, dans laquelle il ne se souvenait pas s'être allongé tout seul, ce qui était forcément une mauvaise nouvelle. Ça et la douleur qui semblait parcourir chacun de ses membres. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir après leur sortie sur une planète inhabitée.

"Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé?"

"Une rencontre plutôt violente avec un animal sauvage, tu es resté huit heures endormi."

"Ah. Et ça fait huit heures que tu es debout là à côté?"

Le vulcain ne répondit rien et regarda ostensiblement ailleurs.

* * *

**Crossover:**

"Je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas un manuel de commandement."

"Très perspicace, Spock."

"Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu lis au lieu de commander?"

"Des vieilles bd du 21ème siècle que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier de mon beau-père. Et avant que tu demandes, non, ça n'a aucune utilité."

Le vulcain ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette réponse et se contenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qui le fascinait à ce point, visiblement quelque chose à propos d'un personnage vêtu de bleu et avec une cape rouge.

"Euh… Capitaine, vous devriez voir ça"

Le capitaine en question leva la tête de ses lectures à la demande de Sulu, et jeta un œil par la vitre du vaisseau, puis à nouveau à ses pages, puis dehors.

"Mais qu'est-ce que… Superman?"

L'intéressé répondit par un sourire et un large coucou, essayant de faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait par gestes.

"Fascinant."

* * *

**Smut:**

Jim avait un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de sadique alors que ses doigts se glissaient du poignet au creux de la main de son premier officier. Il était comme à son habitude debout près du siège de commandement, une main dans le dos et l'autre le long de son corps, totalement offertes aux assauts de son capitaine.

Le reste de l'équipage était concentré sur ses diverses tâches, et personne ne pouvait voir la lutte intérieure que livrait Spock contre ses bas-instincts. Sauf bien évidemment Jim qui s'amusait à essayer de déceler les émotions sur le visage du vulcain.

"Capitaine?"

"Mr Spock?"

"Un mot? En privé."


End file.
